


Siempre ha sido así

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cómo lidiar con el idiota de Atsumu, Fluff, Inicios, M/M, Osasuna, Post-Time Skip, Romance, SakuAtsu de fondo, Slice of Life, cotidiano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Escoger a Osamu significa escoger también a Atsumu. Y tener que soportarlo. Y qué dolor de cabeza.Oneshot. Suna-centric.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Siempre ha sido así

**Author's Note:**

> Adv: Esto es un fluff tonto, muy tonto… y no está beteado, disculpen si hay algún error, lo corregiré mañana en la noche.  
> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi.

** Siempre ha sido así **

capítulo único

_by Noe Sweetway_

…

A veces, Suna Rintarou se pregunta seriamente por qué, de todas las personas, se le había ocurrido escoger a Miya Atsumu.

Bueno, en realidad, escogió como pareja a Miya Osamu, el gemelo _cuerdo_ de Atsumu, y no le queda ninguna duda del porqué hizo esa elección unos años atrás.

Es decir, Osamu es una persona bastante tranquila, en general, es sencillamente genial, se adapta con facilidad a todo, puede conversar sobre absolutamente cualquier tema, cocina de maravillas y, como si fuera poco, se atreve a ser ridículamente guapo. No hay manera de que alguien le cuestione la decisión de estar con él.

El único defecto del susodicho es probablemente su hermano gemelo, así que el problema radica en eso: que escoger a Osamu significa escoger también a Atsumu. Y tener que soportarlo. Y _qué dolor de cabeza_.

—En serio, ese idiota me da jaqueca. ¿Veintitrés años y sigue con todos esos dramas? ¿No existe algo así como un interruptor para apagarlo por, al menos, un segundo? —le dice a Osamu una mañana en la que el otro gemelo los encuentra desayunando juntos y arma tremendo escándalo porque _“cómo se les ocurre pasar la noche juntos y atreverse a_ _no esperarme para desayunar después de que hice todo ese larguísimo viaje hasta aquí_ _”_ , a pesar de que su hermano se encargó de recordarle reiteradas veces que, de hecho, es _su_ jodido apartamento y que fue él quien llegó sin avisar, en primer lugar.

Menos mal que habían logrado vestirse antes de que el imbécil llegara.

—Si supiera de la existencia de una cosa así, mi vida sería mucho más tranquila.

—¡Puedo escucharlos, ¿saben?!

Después de varios intentos fallidos de hacer que el rubio cierre la boca, Suna simplemente se resigna a terminarse el café y contemplar, sin decir nada, cómo el rostro de su novio se descompone de esa manera un tanto _infantil_ cada vez que le responde algún comentario al bobo de su hermano. Después de todo, siempre ha sido así.

Desde Inarizaki, Rintarou ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse al margen de las ridiculeces de esos dos, pero por supuesto que ha terminado fallando la mayoría de las veces. O sea, es sumamente difícil explicar cómo, pero siempre termina viéndose envuelto en sus travesuras. Y es un terrible fastidio, mas lo aguanta por Osamu. Solo por él.

Es increíble pensar que, al principio, solo estaba tratando de _estudiarlos_ , como acostumbra a hacerlo con el resto de las personas… por simple hobby, o como estrategia en los partidos, _lo que sea_. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, está tan enfrascado en su relación con uno de ellos, que no hay vuelta atrás. Es imposible pensar siquiera en escapar de lo que sea que estén tramando en conjunto.

Bueno, el caso es que, a fin de cuentas, los gemelos nunca fueron como el resto y el solo tratar de analizarlos le hizo doler la cabeza desde el primer instante en que los tuvo enfrente.

Supo primero cómo era la personalidad de Atsumu, cuando ambos se unieron al club de voleibol del Inarizaki (encima, lo había oído mientras le decía a alguien que era _basura_ por no poder golpear sus pases, así que la primera impresión que tuvo de él no pudo ser buena en lo absoluto), por lo que fue algo así como un _alivio_ enterarse de lo distinto que era Osamu, la única persona en el mundo, quizá, capaz de soportar al primero y hacer frente a sus chorradas.

(Aunque tiene que admitir que, en primera instancia, le aterró pensar que, si ese tipo insufrible tenía un _hermano gemelo,_ cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un mal multiplicado por dos, y lo hizo incluso lamentar haberse unido al club. Pero, en fin, también admite que esa inquietud se disipó un poco cuando conoció con mayor profundidad el carácter de Osamu… paz, tranquilidad y _“al menos uno de ellos es tolerable”_ ).

Después de un tiempo, aprendió a observar con resignación sus tontas peleas –y, de vez en cuando, tomar fotografías de las mismas o grabarlas en video, porque siempre es útil tener capturados momentos vergonzosos con los cuales chantajear y/o manipular a unos gemelos idiotas, o simplemente burlarse de ellos en las redes sociales o acusarlos con el temible capitán, Kita– y trató de convencerse de que era perfectamente posible no formar parte de ellas, que él era un ser en su totalidad diferente a Ojiro Aran (Aran siempre fue un peón de ese dúo malévolo) y que su dignidad estaría a salvo siempre que se mantuviera así, viéndolos de lejitos y nada más.

Sin embargo… ahí está, _una vez más_. Viéndolos y oyéndolos hablar tonterías y viéndose a sí mismo inevitablemente involucrado en todo aquello, después de tanto tiempo.

Y todo, por haberse enamorado de uno de ellos. Tan intensamente, que ni siquiera recuerda cómo exactamente se hicieron tan cercanos, hasta el punto de que terminaron besándose una tarde de verano, sudados y apestando, después de unas prácticas con el club, solo recuerda que a ambos les gustó, y que se volvió un bucle de sentimientos y escapadas ocasionales, que terminaron casi todas con Atsumu echando humos por atraparlos alejándose de todos, secretamente.

Como en ese momento.

—¿Qué es toda esta comida, Samu?

—Rintarou y yo quedamos en ir de picnic hoy.

—Obviamente voy a ir también.

—¿No dijiste que ibas a visitar a la abuela?

—No sin que me lleven con ustedes, primero.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño?

—Me iré a cambiar.

—Mejor vete a tu casa.

—¡Cállate!, ¡me iré a cambiar!

Suna suelta un suspiro y, con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Osamu, le indica que simplemente lo deje ser. No hay forma de detenerlo, de todos modos. Además, sabe que su novio, aunque muy en el fondo, también disfruta de alguna manera la compañía de su gemelo, de vez en cuando, y no es para menos: han estado juntos toda la vida hasta hace pocos años, cuando tuvieron que separarse debido a sus distintos intereses para el futuro.

—Perdona, va a estorbar de nuevo —lo escucha murmurar y a Suna se le revuelve algo dentro del pecho. Es que sí, de hecho, han logrado programar esa _cita_ después de mucho, porque no han tenido tiempo suficiente como para hacer cosas inusuales, con tantas ocupaciones de parte de ambos, pero…

—Déjalo —y _de nuevo_ —: Siempre ha sido así.

Y es que es verdad. Rintarou recuerda que, desde el inicio, cuando había empezado a salir _oficialmente_ con Osamu, a mitad de su segundo año en la preparatoria, Atsumu –tan desconcertado con la noticia, como cualquiera que lo conocía hubiera esperado que estaría– se había empecinado en interrumpir cada momento que ellos dos pudieran tener a solas, con cualquier tonto pretexto y fingiendo que no sabía que ellos eran _algo_. Nadie se lo creía, pero ese memo insistía en desentenderse de la situación y fastidiarlos cuanto pudiera. Quizá por simple gusto, o quizá por-

_“Celos”_ , como se le escapó a Suna una vez, ante la mirada estupefacta de su novio y aquel _“PFF, QUÉ”_ del mismo, que casi le había roto los tímpanos. Atsumu estaba celoso. De que Osamu le _ganara_ en el ámbito amoroso, de que Suna le _arrebatara_ a su hermano, de no ser más el centro de atención… No supo decir bien de qué, pero sí, Suna siguió insistiendo que eran celos.

Y todavía lo son, de hecho. Solo que estos menguaron un poco con el pasar de los años y las obligaciones atosigándolo de tanto en tanto.

Pero Atsumu sigue siendo Atsumu.

Y ellos siguen siendo ellos.

La tarde se pasa rápidamente y, dentro de todo, termina siendo algo divertida. Suna sufre montones al tener que lidiar con la estupidez de Atsumu y su parloteo infinito y dramático sobre sus _monstruos_ del MSBY –y, como pocas veces, hasta se le pasa por la cabeza que _desearía_ _que Kita-san estuviera aquí_ _para ponerlo en su lugar_ cada que el susodicho hace alguna burrada, y no, todavía no se ha vuelto loco–, pero es recompensado cuando, entrada la noche, Osamu se despide de él, antes de bajarse de su coche, con un sublime beso que evidentemente pretende _mucho más_ (como dejarlo pensando en él por el resto de la semana, hasta que puedan volver a quedar y matar esas ganas) y puede conducir a casa con ese suave susurro de _“te veo luego, Rin”_ revoloteando sus oídos todo el camino y, más tarde, durante sueños.

Al final, puede decirse que vale la pena.

Vale totalmente la pena tener que aguantar al imbécil de Atsumu –y, ahora, también a su tosco compañero de equipo que ha ido allí con él y parece estar con cara de _por qué demonios acepté venir_ , detrás de ese tapaboca– si, al final del día, va a poder volver a tener a Osamu solo para él, para acurrucarse juntos en el sofá y ver alguna película, o verlo sonreír tenuemente mientras le cocina la cena, o besarse desesperadamente mientras intentan alcanzar la habitación trastrabillando y chocando contra algún mueble en el camino. Aunque no lo admitiría, eso es todo lo que le importa al bloqueador medio de EJP Raijin, esa tarde de sábado.

Así que Atsumu y Sakusa pueden pelear ridículamente por todo lo que se les ocurra, frente a ellos, pues, al fin y al cabo, esa tonta visita va a tener que culminar cuando empiece a oscurecer porque, aparentemente (y gracias al cielo), el rematador de los Jackals se rehúsa rotundamente a pasar la noche fuera de su casa porque _ew, gérmenes por todos lados_ , y no les queda de otra que volver a su ciudad ese mismo día.

—Omi-kun, ya te dije que Samu utiliza medidas estrictas de higiene al cocinar sus onigiris, así que está bien si te comes algunos, ¿sabes?

—Umh.

—¿Es que no confías en mí?

—No, realmente.

—¡Omi-Omi, maldito! ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! ¡Y estos jodidos onigiris!

Suna tiene que reírse un poco ante lo absurdo de la escena.

Sí, Komori le ha advertido que Sakusa es un ‘idiota directo’, alguna vez, y él le ha respondido que Atsumu, como el ‘grandísimo idiota’ que es también, se lo merece completamente. Aunque ha pensado más bien en que se lo merece como compañero de equipo y como persona que no le siga los chistes y lo fastidie a cada momento, pero… ¿como pareja?

Eso ya es otro nivel mortificante de interacción.

—¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió? —enfoca sus ojos en Osamu al preguntárselo, mientras señala con el dedo a la peculiar pareja que sigue discutiéndose frente a sus narices.

Osamu resopla.

—A mí no me preguntes —levanta ambas manos—, que me tocó _sufrir_ la noticia de primera mano, al encontrarlos en una situación un poco… comprometedora, hace algunas semanas.

—Entiendo, perdona.

Rintarou se compadece de él, lanza un suspiro y observa a los otros dos una vez más.

Lo analiza objetivamente (o no tanto): quizá tener a ese tipo malhumorado y maniático como novio es el _karma_ para Atsumu, después de haberlos molestado por tanto tiempo, irrumpiendo en sus momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Sí. Debe ser eso.

Y a Suna le parece magnífico. Así que repite lo que le dijo a Komori aquella vez:

—Se lo tiene bien merecido.

Osamu lo mira con cierto deje de curiosidad.

—¿Tsumu? —habla rápidamente, sin esperar una respuesta, en realidad—. Pues sí. Y deberías ver cuando está con el resto de su equipo quitándole protagonismo —sonríe un poco—. Perfección total.

Y es en momentos como ese, con comentarios como el que acaba de hacer, cuando Suna se deshace por completo del pensamiento tonto de _‘¿por qué lo escogí?’_. Osamu es bueno en muchísimas cosas, en especial en lidiar con Atsumu, y quizá sea esa misma facilidad de desenvolverse con el idiota de su hermano —que es un gran desafío a la paciencia, tiene que decir— lo que hizo que se fijara en él, en primer lugar. Y está bien. Porque, después de todo, no hay Osamu sin Atsumu, y Rintarou lo sabe perfectamente. Lo sabe y ha aprendido a sobrellevarlo así que, asunto solucionado.

Sus dedos, de pronto, se entrelazan con los del gemelo al que sí tolera (al que ama). Y sonríe.

—Es como si en verdad le gustara sufrir, liándose siempre con compañeros así —suelta, sin pensar más tanto en ello, a decir verdad, porque Osamu ha empezado a trazar suaves caricias disimuladas sobre sus manos.

—Él se lo busca.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

_Siempre ha sido así._

El agarre se hace más fuerte. Y hay cierta _tensión_.

—¿Y bien? —habla el gemelo—. ¿Los dejamos discutiendo aquí, como los imbéciles que son, y nos encerramos en la habitación?

—Creí que nunca lo propondrías.

—Ven.

_Osamu es el lado bueno de todo esto_ , piensa Suna, mientras es arrastrado por él, _y qué bueno que lo escogí_.

.

.

.

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente, hasta yo estoy sorprendida de publicar esto. El OsaSuna me puede, no sé por qué o cómo o desde cuándo, pero me puede, y más si hay SakuAtsu tonto de fondo porque son OTP. Y quería escribir a Osamu, porque él se lo merece.
> 
> (Todavía no me animo a subir el sakuatsu angst que estoy armando porque en el fondo me duele hacerlos sufrir, así que esta dosis de fluff OsaSuna es más para calmar mi corazón, que otra cosa).
> 
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
